powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LDEJRuff
Previous Messages: July 2008-June 2010 If you want to leave me a message, either press the "Leave message" tab at the top or talk:LDEJRuff|action=edit&section=new}} click here. Dont forget to sign with four Tildes - ~~''LDEJRuff~~ cuteness *hello my name bonker333 ' ' Please help me. Hi can we posted comments here i don't know about this because i am new here. Hello, its me sarahred0 im asking were do you get the teplate episode info boxs from? do we have to copy and paste one or is it somwhere under templates? -Thanks! Bonker333 Can you please block him he's been moving my user page and talk page to "Lucy56" because he hated my user name, and he's been adding unwanted pics to my user page! Please block him!! 'Blossom♥Dexter Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 22:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) theres a cyberbully on here. get rid of him now BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 00:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) GET RID OF HIM NOW. BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 00:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank you! I believe you haven't met me; my name is Daisy, and for the last couple of months, I've been trying to get rid of vandals on here. 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) you used to be so active what happened? BubblesxBoomer4ever 16:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 16:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Please Help The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki Please help with The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki. Just click on here http://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls:_Action_Time_Wiki. ENJOY!!! Please Help The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki Please help with The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki. Just click on here http://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls:_Action_Time_Wiki. ENJOY!!! Prototype Powerpuff Girls Hi! I was wondering, do you know wher I could find a link for the special anniversery comic book, the one that has Bissy, Baisley and Broom in it? I'd like to read it online, so can you help me? RabidIzzyFan I heart marshmallow sauce! 20:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) About LDEJ Ruff Hello LDEJ Ruff , i like you and your cute You finally came back! My friend Helen on my talk page was right. Please coe back and edit! StarNicole 15:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Seamless townsville Image for wikia background? I made a seamless townsville for an art contribution on deviantart, and I read on your page, you're looking for a townsville to add on the background!! Would you like to use the one I made and used here? And, I can unblur it and change colors; or the original colors; I have the raw files I used to create it. ~Moshata~ 19:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Unusual Villains I have a question: What If Bubbles faced Sandman? Who would win? Los Dos Eduardos site Where's your website, and where's the Los Dos Eduardos fic? I'm planning on adding Los Dos Eduardos to my fanfic series Powerpuff Z.Morty340 21:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello i'm Mr.Reviewer Hey it's me i'm gonna be on this wiki for a little while seeing all the articles and stuff. Mr.Reviewer 20:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Mr.R Hello there. I am a new editor. Want me to help with templates, and stuff? From, -Alex- The Powerpuff Girls are awesome. In fact, its my favorite show. 17:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello,I'm Nicole and I just want to say how does it feel to be the creater of this Wiki? and thx for make this Wiki alive! StarNicole 20:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I think we need a plan to take down the fanon works on this wiki. StarNicole 13:19, February 6, 2012 (UTC) PPGD SHIT What the @#$% is all this PPGD S**T. [[User:The Powerpuff Girls|'''Jason@]] [[User:The Powerpuff Girls|'.wikia.com']] 05:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi love your pages (,,O.<) Hello If you need help let me know. I'll be keeping an eye on this wiki..(Hangingmanpeter0 10:09, October 5, 2011 (UTC)) planning on making your own wii? 02:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC)john adams . Wikia being vandalized- Again. Hello LDEJRuff. I have been coming to this wiki for at leat three years, and I'm a big fan of the Powerpuff Girls since I was 6, and I still am today. This wiki is starting to confuse me. These Wikia contributors still continue to post untrue and obscene, even negative stuff about the Powerpuff Girls just to make other users in your talk list forget who Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are. And now they're creating new pages of the same name and article. And they're doing it to confuse us even me. They're scaring me into swearing off the Powerpuff Girls, and I dont want to. I can't stand this any longer, because I've been editing articles on this wiki for a while and not posting up gobbledygook. I understand your rules, and I followed them; no nonsense is to be put on the wiki. Can you please make this stop?! Zoren.pierce15 07:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC) THOSE WIKIA CONTRIBUTORS! A wiki contributor edited Blossom's likes and added electropop music. ''I don't know what to do about it. Can you help?--''Jade, Fairy of Technology-Saving the day 23:16, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I agree with big time Amyrosegirl12. Those wiki contributors have gone too far with their vandalization of Blossom's page. Can you help stop the vandalism?--''20:03, 24, '' Hello again. I'm starting to feel very worried about Blossom's page. Can you please keep it from being ruined by any vandals? Please Help!-- Zoren.pierce15 14:03 ''November 25 ''2011 (UTC) I'm afraid. Really afraid. A wikia contributor said that there was a sequel to the Powerpuf Girls Movie called The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2, which turned out to be a fake from GoAnimator.com. Although the contributor said that this is not a real movie, they said that Warner Home Video is planning to release the Powerpuff Girls Movie along with the two fake Powerpuff Girls Movies in one DVD Pack as a film saga. I looked everywhere on the internet for that and there was proof that Warner Home Video isn't even doing that. I looked on The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Movie articles on Wikipedia even Craig McCracken's article, and no one ever made the two fake Powerpuff Girls Movies from GoAnimate.com. I understand that it is not a real movie, but why does he or she have to lie and make it seem like it is real? Can you please tell me it's not true? Can you please let me know that?? Thanks.--Zoren.pierce15 02:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) The new wikia contributor or vandal had a lot of nerve to make a terrible mockery of this wiki by posting such unture let alone inappropriate things about the Powerpuff Girls (characters) article Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's articles, the Rowdyruff Boys article as well as the other characters' articles, even Craig McCracken's article. I've edited Blossom, Bubbles and Bubbles articles, as well as the Powerpuff Girls article and the Rowdyruff Boys article. Can anybody volunteer in editing the other articles and protect the articles I've edited and the other articles from being vandalized by any newcomers? Please help!-- Zoren.piece15 5:27 December 12, 2011, (UTC) I can't believe it's happening again. A wikia contributor keeps eliminating all the existing information on Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's articles, and leaving only small amounts of information 7 hours ago. I want to revert the pages back to the way they were, but I'm afraid they won't let me. Can anyone help?-- Zoren.pierce15 21:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm Stumped. {C {C Hello again, LDEJRuff. I don't want to rain on this new editor's parade, but does Sonic X have anything to do with the Powerpuff Girls excluding the references in Powerpuff Girls Z? I mean Sonic X is owned by Sega/Sonic Team, and the Powerpuff Girls is owned by Cartoon Network. I want to edit Buttercupr's like list but I don't want to get into trouble. Can you please resolve this? Thanks, --Zoren.pierce15, 25:50, November 18, 2011. (UTC) P.S. I re-edited Blossom's likes list. Hello..! It would appear as though there are a few pages that only exist for the purpose of vandalism. Here is one in particular I am sure you would probably like to know about. (For deletion) http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Stupid_PowderPoop_Shit Would you like me to report more as I find them? Thanks! Dopefish7590 07:13, December 2, 2011 (UTC) With all due respect, I strongly agree with the editor who fixed Bubbles's page. Besides, everything about the Powerpuff Girls must be kept canonical, but one of those wikia contributors didn't obey the rules about adding fanon only to the Powerpuff Girls Fanon Wiki Hi Founder,I'M VERY STUMP! It's about Log in people can make fanon pages,add pictures that doesn't belong on this wikia and butting too much galleries.Well,i do edit and edit everyday to clean this wiki put those Wikia people that are not log in are keeping making it dirty.And Everything i'm doing goes wrong and I don't even to it! StarNicole 20:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm really stumped more than before. This past wikia contributor keeps erasing Blossom's information on her page and posting blatant stuff about her on her on her information section as well as vandalizing Buttercup and Bubbles's "Likes" and "Dislikes" list. You see, those of us who have accounts on this wiki are doing our best to clean this wiki, and I've put up with a lot of misguided dirty stuff about the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys and all other characters in the series from wikia contributors in the past, but erasing the info on Blossom's page and vandalizing her information with dirty stuff, as well as vandalizing Buttercup and Bubbles's "Likes and Dislikes" lists, that's final. I just had a very tough anxiety attack last night. What they're saying about the Girls in Bleedman's comics made me so confused, that I couldn't tell the the differences between the original Powerpuff Girls and their Bleedman versions. One difference I know is that the original Powerpuff Girls and their Bleedman versions look different from one another, but I'm still confused. Are there anymore difference between Bleedman's comics and the original Powerpuff Girls series I can understand? Thanks, Zoren.pierce15Zoren.pierce15 20:21 April 17, 2012 (UTC) What do these wikia contributors think I did? I didn't do anything wrong... I was just trying to help improve this wiki. Zoren.pierce15 July 20, 2012 (UTC) MrMen9C He is a sock puppet of Mr Curious and he deserves a range block on this wiki real quick before he vandalizes the wiki again.--Daipenmon 03:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi,I will leave a message back and this is the message! LOL :D P.S I do need help! I need to learn some more about this Wiki? hey LDEJRuff superbe thanks bye byeShira bell 16:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Shira bell Hey! Why did you send me an message that you hate Bubbles? And you dont want the photo of Beauty? Pnar34 23:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Pnar34 Any Pointers? Hi LDEJRuff I am Numbuh26. I love your wiki about the PPG. I am the Founder over on The Wild Thornberrys Wiki and The Teenage Robot. Can you give me pionters on how to delete pages and protect content and delete image? My fav PPG is Buttercup as shown by my avatar pic. Any pointers would be greatly appericated#26 20:08, January 29, 2012 (UTC) haii do u kno anything i can help to do? cuz i honestly cant find anything and i'd luv to be apart of this wiki since the powerpuff girls are the best! Alana Katana 04:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC)Alana :3 Hey Hey LDEJRuff. I have been editing the Powerpuff Girls Wiki for a certain long time, can I have adminstrator rights here please? StarNicole 16:30, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Adoption request I noticed you logged in May 9, even if you haven't edited since March. On the off chance that trying to contact you is not "useless" I thought you might be interested in w:Forum:AR:Adoption request for Powerpuff Girls Wiki. +y@talk 00:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) You're back! Salutations! So... that was a pretty long time vacation... you really left this wiki in danger since you're the only admin here... :derp: Anyway I hope that you don't be that inactive again or you should name at least one really active admin! Naoki2534 15:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Adminship request. Well i say hi again Ruff! The wikia staff member Brandon Rhea told me that i should ask you for the administrator rights for this wiki and so i'm doing. Thanks in advance! Naoki2534 20:34, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the edit war I am ready to be blocked, along with http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Elijahrivera12.--[[User:Daipenmon|Daipenmon]] 00:52, May 20, 2012 (UTC) a break from a problem user I am helping out another admin in getting a problem user named Mr. Curious under a little better control. During my research, I found out that he had come here several times and caused problems. I could do several more hours or days of research to track down the rest of his edits, but it probably wouldn't yield any new information. I have enough now to help you ward him off a bit more effectively. Go to and set blocks on the following IP ranges: * 58.7.0.0/16 * 58.107.0.0/16 * 58.110.0.0/16 * 58.161.0.0/16 * 58.163.0.0/16 * 122.109.0.0/16 * 124.169.0.0/16 * 175.38.0.0/16 * 192.148.0.0/16 This should do a better job of stopping him whether he tries to edit with or without signing into an account. Wikia does not allow permanent blocks on range blocks, but if you were to set the block for 3 or 6 months, that would be a start. You could renew the range blocks if you needed to after they expire. If you set the same blocks on other wikis where you are an admin, it will help you get some peace and quiet there as well. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:02, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Impersonation Looks like you might want to add 149.135.0.0/16 to the range blocks. It has already been removed, but Mr. Curious attempted to impersonate me earlier today. The edit by 149.135.145.66 on this page was not by me. The existing range blocks should be changed from indefinite to 1 year so that everyone from that area is not locked out permanently. If he decides to continue being a problem after a year, just re-apply the blocks for another year, and you keep doing that until he grows up and learns to let go of his anger and hatred. Include a reason in the summary like "IP range used by a problem user" so that other admins will know why it's being done. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:08, August 22, 2012 (UTC)